20 years later
by Elejah Mikaelson
Summary: It's twenty years later. Wanda and Mel are happily married to Ian and Jared. Both have children: Wanda's daughter is the cute Renee and Mel's son is Alex. This is their own love Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Chapter 1-**_

Renee's POV

Alex woke up suddenly. He looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. So he got up and walked around the bed, his uncle Jamie slept on. Since his wife was ill, Alex shared a room with him. "'I can't sleep' he said" Alex laughed sarcastically. "If he is not able to sleep, why does he snore the whole night?" He opened the baffle in front of the door and sneaked out of the room.

At the same time, I came out of the bathroom. I walked to my room, deeply sunk in my thoughts. So I didn't notice Alex stepping out of his room and ran right into him. Our heads collided. "Ouch!" I moaned. "You don't say" Alex answered. "What's wrong with you? Since when are you so sarcastically?", I asked. "Since my uncle Jamie snores in my room every night." "Did you tell him?" "Yeah, but he says that I would be the one who snores." "Okay then come with me. You can sleep in my room." Alex looked at my face. Suddenly I realized that the boy I grew up with wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man now. We walked to my room and I opened the door to let him in.  
He looked around. My room had changed. It wasn't pink anymore… It was more like a young adult's room. I pointed on the bed. "You can sleep on the right side." I said and lay down on the left side. Alex took a deep breath and then lay down right next to me. Seconds later we were both asleep.

I woke up because of someone breathing into my ear. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was tangled up in Alex.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I heard a voice from the door. "Mum! I yelled. "Wanda, what's wrong?" My father asked from outside of my room. "Everything's alright, Ian, you can stay outside!" Wanda, my mum answered. She looked at me again. "Anything happened, he just couldn't sleep in his room so I took him to mine." "I see…" Mum said, looking directly on our tangled legs and arms. "Good morning, Wanda!" "Good morning, Alex." "Renee was right. Jamie snored to loud, so I couldn't sleep. I went out of the room and your daughter here ran right into me. I told her about my problem and she invited me to stay at hers. I'm sorry, if it disturbs you."  
"No, it's okay. I mean, you two know each other since you were born… It's time for breakfast. Hurry up." Mum said and disappeared.

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed fresh clothes. After that I went to a corner, Alex couldn't see and changed. Till I was ready Alex got up and waited for me. "I hope, they don't think, we are a couple. I mean just because we aren't." I said. "No, we aren't" Alex sighed. I could just wonder why he was sighing when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. "What do you think, Sweetheart? We make a good couple, don't we?" He kissed my forehead like he did a billion times before, but it didn't feel the same anymore. He looked me right in the eyes and I hurried to answer "Yeah, I think so." We went to the kitchen. In the kitchen it was always busy and this day wasn't an exception. We walked in and dived into the atmosphere in there, full of laughter and talks. It sounded like the humming of thousands of bees. We grabbed some breakfast and sat down on an empty table. Suddenly a shadow fell over it.

"Where have you been, Alex?" Jamie asked.  
"You snored to loud again so I stayed at Renee's."  
"I heard you snore too, Jamie" I complemented. Jamie opened his mouth, but before he could say a thing, Mel and Jared appeared and Mel said: "Sorry, bro, but they are right. You snore really loud." Jared said "Yeah, I understand why my son stayed at Renee's place. And by the way good morning, guys!"  
Jamie groaned, turned around and left the cave in direction of the hospital. Mel and Jared had appeared at the kitchen while we were trying to convince Jamie of him snoring. They looked at us and Mel said "Renee, I want to talk to you for a moment, please. Your mom waits for us, too." I got up and walked to the entrance, Mel right behind me. In the corner of my eye I saw my father walking to Alex. Oh. That couldn't be good. Our dads talking to him and our moms talking to me. This would be a really awkward talk. Mum was already waiting for us and she took my hand. "We want to show you something." Mel walked at my other side. She was always like an aunt to me, and I loved her. But I didn't know why they both took me for that walk. Until we entered the place, my mother headed to. This cave was so beautiful. The walls had a dark blue color and the floor was covered with a grey carpet. In one corner were a beanbag and a bookshelf. But we walked through the room into another which included a sauna. Mum gave me a big towel, we undressed and sat down in the sauna. 'Let the talk begin' I thought.  
"I know that you don't want an awkward conversation about using contraception, but it's important that you know about it…"  
"Mum, you brought me EVERY magazine which wrote about that stuff, just to prevent this talk. And now that the boy, I grew up with, stayed in my room ONCE because he couldn't sleep in his room, you become crazy! Nothing happened, we both had our clothes on and we didn't even kiss. So, stop trying to tell me about the birds and the bees!"  
"Calm down, honey…" Mel said calmly. "You know what? This was something, none of us wanted. Let's just skip that then and relax."  
I smiled "Okay!" We relaxed for the whole day. But my thoughts always lay on Alex. He was everywhere. In my past and in my present. Would that change in the future? Would he be mine as my boyfriend or would he be with another girl? I had a crush on him as long as I can remember. But not even my mother knew…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey there :) Thank you for reading my fanfic!**_

_**And especially thank you to my followers and the two girls who reviewed the last chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot and some of the people belong to. (Renee, Alex and Jamie's wife for example)**_

Chapter 2

I walked into my room and shrieked. "Alex, what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"  
"Sorry, Sweetheart! I just wanted to talk to you. I guess you kinda had such awkward talking-thing too?  
"Yeah, I had. What do you want to talk about?"  
"About you. Me. Us. I'm confused. Totally. On one hand, they think that we are a couple and on the other hand, I don't know how to react on that gossip…" He ran his fingers through his hair, got up and walked through my room.  
"How about sitting down and searching for a solution with me?" He looked at me quietly, but he went to my bed and sat down in front of me.  
"One question at the beginning: Do you worry about another girl hearing this gossip?"  
"No, there isn't another girl I mind hearing gossip about us." "Okay, so we have plenty of time and different options. One of them is that we wait and see and the other is that we stop talking to each other. What do you prefer?"  
'What's going on in my mind? What do you do when he says that he likes the second option best?' I thought.  
"I prefer the first option." He answered, smiling at me. "I mean, it would be really boring if I wouldn't be allowed to tease you!"  
II almost thought that he would feel something for me. But then he came up with his point of view. TEASING ME. Yeah.  
"Okay. So then let's wait and see!" I answered, forcing a smile. "Otherwise you would have to stay awake at night because Jamie snores too loud. And if you don't sleep you wouldn't be able to work and that means we all would have a problem!" I countered grinning. Alex' face turned into a sad grimace, but changed so fast to a grin that it could have been only wishful thinking. It had to be. I mean, he could choose between two beauties and… me. Why would he choose me? He knew me since we were kids and had seen every awkward thing happening to me. I loved him because of that and because he meant home to me. But he was so… I could never find words to describe his beauty, inside and outside. He was just… amazing.  
"A Penny for your thoughts" "They aren't worth it" "But I want to know them" "And I'm not gonna tell you."  
"Hmm… you will!" and suddenly he started an attack and tickled me. I burst into laughter, but I didn't tell him. He would stop tickling me and then he wouldn't be near me anymore. Of course I fought but it didn't help. He didn't let me go. Suddenly his mood changed from funny to earnest. He laid half on top of me, his head near mine. He bent down and stroke over my lips with his. I was confused but then I leaned into this kiss and when his tongue touched my lip I opened my mouth without hesitating.

I felt like I was drowning in this kiss. His hands softly touched my face. Suddenly he stopped kissing me. After wondering what had happened, I saw our fathers standing in my door. "Sorry to interrupt, but your mothers are looking for you. Get up and hurry!" My knees felt like soft-ice to me. Alex held out his hand and tore me up, right into his arms. His arm around my hip, we went to Jared's and Mel's room and I reddened under mum's glance. "So, you have to wash the dishes together. Hurry up, please. It's almost time for dinner." Alex hand still lay on my hip and he shoved me towards the river-room.  
"Now wait and see won't help anymore. Anyone will believe that we aren't a couple. Anyways, what are we?" "Ah, yeah, almost forgot. Renee, do you want to be my one and only girlfriend?" I looked in his beautiful brown chocolate-eyes. They warm, almost melting. And full of… love! I couldn't believe it. "Yeah, I think I'd love that" I answered shyly while my cheeks blushed. I didn't blush as often as my mother but often enough. Alex' eyes shone bright and he bent down to me to kiss me. Again, I forgot the whole world around us and just lived with those seconds. Under his chest, I felt his heart beating, in the same rhythm as mine.

After we washed the dishes and ate dinner, I took him to my room. And again, he slept there, his chest to my back, tangled in me.

Our days went after a stereotype pattern. We got up, kissed, ate, worked, kissed, ate, kissed, worked, ate, kissed and then slept in my room.  
It went some weeks like this. One day we lay in my bed, tangled up in each other. I looked into his face and said shyly "Alex, can I ask you something?"  
Yes, Sweetheart, of course. What's up?"

Hiding my face at his chest, I mumbled  
"I want… to sleep with you…"

_**A/N: I am really sorry for that little cliff hanger, but I will hurry up with typing the new chapter. It's already written. Thanks for reading!  
Things in the caves are a bit different: they all have beds and wardrobes because Wanda is shopping for all of them. So please don't mention some things, the book didn't talk about. So then, bye :) Sarah 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: First of all: A big thanks to the followers who are by four while I am typing this. And thank you for the reviews. They made me type it faster as I thought I would :)  
And here is the Chapter three. I hope, you guys will like it :)**_

Chapter 3

Alex' POV

"Uhm… honey… I don't have contraception. I think this isn't a good idea. Let's wait until the next raid… Sorry to reject you"  
She reddened and parted from me. I tried to hold her in my arms, but she shoved me away. Her cheeks were still reddened as she got up and walked to her closet, pretending to look for some pajamas. But she couldn't see anything because of the tears which were rushing down her face. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I didn't want to reject you, but we are a bit young to become parents, aren't we?" She nodded and I turned her around. Our lips met and my fingers swept away her tears until she stopped crying. Then they gripped her hair. Her hands moved down my back and then up to my chest. She shoved me away "We should stop now. I looked confused and hurt, but she didn't try to do anything against that state and said "We don't have contraception, remember?" A sigh came out of my mouth and I smiled.  
"I love you."  
I said, my voice strong but soft at the same time. Her knees were weak and she almost fell if I wouldn't have held her. "What's wrong?" I asked, my face full of worry. "It's just… he loves me…" She mumbled to herself and then to me  
"I love you, too!"  
When I heard her answer, my face lightened up. I lifted her on my arms and laid her on the bed. She curled up in my arms and then we slept in. Tangled in each other.

The Raid – Renee's POV

I stretched and opened my eyes. Next to me, I saw Alex still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I was almost sorry, to rip him out of that, but we had to leave soon. Even if mom and I bought a lot of food (my eyes had the same silver shine as hers, even if I didn't have a soul inside of me) together, we had to hurry. The other ones didn't have this protection. I turned around and looked in Alex' calm face. He looked so much like Jared when he was asleep. I just adored his face and him in general.  
But the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, where his beautiful brown chocolate-eyes. They were able to make my knees weak.  
"Do you like what you see?" Alex asked playfully. "Uhm, I think so, yes." I answered, smiling. I rolled over and kissed him really soft. But this kiss didn't stay this soft. Alex kissed me more passionate and his hands moved along my back down to my waist. He stopped kissing me and asked "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am" I answered, smiling. During the next hour, he made love to me, cute and carefully. This made me happier than anything else in my life.

After this we laid on the bed. I caressed his chest and saw how he shivered. I smiled about this obvious reaction. "We should get up now" I said quietly, looking up to him. He moaned. "I don't want to… Let's stay here…" his eyes were melted chocolate… again. I got up and dressed. "come on, we're leaving in an hour!"

We sat in the truck, mom and dad in the front seats, Alex and me in the back seats. Suddenly we heard a police siren and a voice asked us politely to drive to the right side. I quickly switched places with my dad and mom drove slowly to the right side. A seeker knocked at the window. He lightened a lamp and pointed at our faces. Our eyes reflected and four silver circles wandered over the ground.  
The man asked "What are you doing our her? It's late. Maybe you should stay at a motel or something like that."  
"I appreciate your advice and we will stay at a motel nearby. I didn't notice that it's already so late. Do you know any motels near?" mom answered politely.

He told us about a motel nearby. My mom thanked the seeker for the advice and drove to that motel.  
We checked in and shared a room. Alex and I slept tangled in each other.

Alex' POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Carefully I got up and tried, not to wake Renee. I went outside and inhaled deeply. The night was cool and I shivered. Suddenly I heard a branch crack and turned around.

The last thing I saw were silver eyes and then there were only darkness and pain around me.

_**A/N: That's quite a cliff hanger, huh? I am really sorry for that. I will hurry with writing the new chapter. The idea for it gave me a friend of mine, who is the very first fan of that fic. She read's it while I write it and gives me some help. Thank you, at this point :***_

_**Hope you won't hate me now ;) bye, Sarah 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here is the new chapter! I am soooo sorry that it took me that long to upload this chapter! I didn't have a connection to the internet so it wasn't possible. Sorry again! As I said, the idea is from Kim. Only the writing is mine. The people are Stephenie Meyer's. Except from Alex, Renee, Jamie's wife and Sunlight Sparkling Through Water Drops. **_

Chapter 4 – Alex' POV

When I woke up, I couldn't move. I saw the world around me, but I couldn't control it. I heard my voice, but I didn't say anything. Then I realized it: There was a soul inside me.  
At the same time, I started to build up walls to protect Renee and my family. I imagined the biggest walls I could and built them around my mind.  
Then something else caught my attention: The soul inside me was handed a mirror to see its new face; I saw the silver reflection in my eyes.  
"No!" I shouted inside my head, shocked that it was really true.

Renee's POV

I was alone when I woke up. Alex was gone. The bed was already cold at his side.  
"Mom, Alex is gone. Have you seen him?" "No, I haven't. Let's check outside."  
We looked after him, but all we found was one of his shoes. I started to cry. "No! Mom, he's gone! They took him! No!" I sobbed and she took me back to the room.

Two days later we were back in the caves. They all seemed to live their lives on, without thinking about the loss we had. But I couldn't. Every night, I slept in one of his shirts. I laid in my bed the whole day, thinking about the intimacy we shared. It wasn't his time to go. He was only sixteen. I missed him so much, but what disturbed me the most was that our memories belonged to a soul now. "No! NO! I can't do that anymore!" I sobbed and cried again.

Alex' POV

The soul was called Sunlight Sparkling Through Water Drops and had lived in two planets: the flower-planet and the dolphin-planet. Maybe I could just make him go to the desert for a hike or something. He just had to go to the desert. They would be able to remove him and he would be able to live happily ever after with Renee. He missed her. And he loved her more than his life. He whispered in Sunlight's thoughts "This body needs sports. Maybe I should go on a hike or something like that…"  
And really: Sunlight went on a hike. I was very excited and showed him good routes some weeks later it was the time: I showed him the way in direction of the caves. Sunlight packed a bag and started to hike nearby the place, Wanda started so many years ago.  
We walked the whole day and then we slept early. In the morning, I woke him up and we hiked farther. This went on for two and a half days. Then we reached the caves' entrance. Sunlight started to wonder about where we were when Ian and Kyle came out of the caves. They recognized the silver sparkle in my eyes, so they just asked him politely to follow them. We went straight to Doc's office. There they gave Sunlight something to drink and suddenly we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I could move my hands and controlled my body again. That felt very good. I opened my eyes and saw my parents standing next to the crop, I lay on. Mom hugged me and dad patted my shoulder, tears in their eyes. But all I could think of was Renee.  
"Renee. I need to see her."  
I jumped up and ran to her room. There she was, asleep, curled up in a shirt of mine. I smiled and lay down next, hugging and kissing her again and again. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me full of confusion.

Renee's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I saw his face. Alex. This had to be a dream, but it was a dream, I would never want to stop dreaming. He was there. Alive. With his beautiful brown chocolate-eyes. They were still like melted chocolate. I hugged him and mumbled "this is the best dream I have ever had! I don't ever want to wake up again!"  
"Sweetheart, this isn't a dream. I am alive and I won't ever leave you again. I promise!"  
I looked up at him and pinched my arm. He didn't disappear. That was really true. A big smile appeared on my face and I kissed him. Tears of happiness rushed down my face. After three long months, he did return. Now we could live happily ever after… until the next problem appeared.

_**A/N: I am really sorry that my chapters are becoming shorter but I am uploading more often, so I hope that doesn't really matter. I will try to write the new chapter a little bit longer, so I honestly don't know, when I will be able to post again. And I have a little writers block, so I would appreciate if you could write me some ideas in PM's or reviews :D  
Love you! Sarah 3 Please review! ;)**_


	5. Sequel!

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys :) **

**Thanks to all of you for reading my story. Because I had a very bad writer's block, I decided to do a sequel to 20 years later. It will be named "Adult" and show the lives of Renee and Alex seven more years later at the age of 23. I would really appreciate it, if you could read that story, too, and I am really sorry that I leave you with this cliff hanger. I was on vacation and met my friends, who I haven't seen in almost a year bc I am on a boarding school. So sorry again … You have been wonderful, all your reviews have been so kind :) I will upload a new A/N here, when I uploaded the first chapter of "Adult". **

**I love you guys :) **

**Bye bye, Sarah**


End file.
